Flipping
by TotallyNonchalantFBI
Summary: Ben is about to leave for the war, and Felicity's stomach is flipping as much as her heart. Does Ben feel something back? Young Benicity, own nothing. Merely something to fill my afternoons between sports.


**Well I'm back! I did two princess stories, and I have to admit, I missed the Benicity – whoops, American Girl- little home. [ though let's not kid ourselves, for every Samantha or Kit story, there's like 20 Benicity stories. As it should be.] So my first story was Ben and Felicity coming together as I imagined it would be. Now I'm going to do one with them a bit younger. For this, Felicity is twelve and Ben is seventeen, almost eighteen. Enjoy! :D**

'Twas a beautiful spring day, but Felicity paid it no mind. All she could focus on was the idea of Ben, her Ben, her friend, going to war in merely three days. Through making breakfast, getting dressed, and waking the others, Felicity's twelve year old stomach must've flipped hundreds of times! Eventually, Felicity couldn't stand not talking to him.

Separation was going to be difficult.

Felicity walked out to the barn, a little quicker than normal. She slid open the heavy wooden door and walked inside.

"Ben! I'm coming up!" Felicity called out, then waited for a minute, to give him a little warning time. She climbed up the wooden rungs on the ladder an sat down on the wooden ledge, about two feet from Ben's bed.

"Didn't expect to see you this morning." Ben smiled and sat down next to her.

Felicity leaned forward a little, but tensed up the second her butt slid just a little off the platform. "Well I want to see you as much as I can [stomach flip] before you [stomach flip] leave [two stomach flips] for the [stomach flip] war." She looked up into his eyes, and saw Ben was smiling.

"Don't worry Lissie, I'm coming back! I still have a contract with your father to uphold. What are you afraid of?" Ben laughed.

Felicity's pause was long enough to occupy about fifteen stomach flips, but eventually she choked out "Death."

Ben's face fell. Oh. So she was a little more worried than he planned for. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't worry Lissie! I'll be trained then, and under even more trained generals and captains and such. I'm not afraid of any old lobster back!"

Felicity laughed, and Ben nudged her shoulder. "Make sure you don't [stomach flip] get hit. I'll write you [stomach flip] every week!" She looked up into his eyes and saw him smile a little wider than he had before.

"Excellent! I'll look forward to it!" Ben smiled. "I'll always think about you, my little patriot girl."

"And I'll sew for the soldiers, and give food, and do [stomach flip] whatever I can to help!" Felicity said, gripping the sides of the platform again.

"Good girl!" Ben proclaimed. "The soldiers need all the help they can get!" Ben gripped her hand, but let it go. "I'll sure they're be almost as thankful for you as I am!"

Felicity smiled. Amongst her stomach flips she could feel the swelling of her own heart. It was filling with love. Maybe, just maybe, she had a crush on Ben.

_Don't be foolish! _She scolded herself. _Ben will be leaving in three days! Don't proclaim your love just in time for no one to act on it! Not to mention, father would not approve of me courting his apprentice…and there really is no way around that, not is there? He'd have to know sometime! Unless…no! Stop it! You must not think of these things! Your friend is going to war! Think of THAT!_

"Well I got some new inks, well Nan did actually, I'm not quite [stomach flip] sure where mine are. I'll write you in a different color for each day of the week, if you want!"

Just then, Mrs. Merriman called out, "BREAKFAST!" and the mention of food always seemed to attract a hungry soldier, especially Ben. He pulled Felicity's arm to follow him and slid down the ladder, faster than Felicity could move if she tried!

By the time they were outside, Felicity was almost out of breath! Ben certainly moved quickly for food…

"Oh there you are, Lissie!" Ben smiled. "I knew you'd catch up. Now you don't have to write me in different colors, I'll be happy as long as the letter is from you!"

Felicity's stomach seemed to grow wings and fly up through her throat, for she was unable to speak for a minute. Eventually she spluttered out, "Really?"

"Of course!" Ben laughed, and stooped down to kiss Felicity of the forehead. "Aye, Lissie. I'd fight to make this country better for you. You're a girl worth fighting for." With that, Ben stuck his hands in his pockets and walked indoors.

Felicity bent down and picked a light pink flower out of the ground and smiled. A beautiful spring day indeed!

With that, she walked inside, already thinking about how exactly she was going to steal Nan's inks.

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know! **

**REVIEW!**

**It's down at the bottom of the page! You see it! Press it!**


End file.
